hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeno Zoldyck
Zeno Zoldyck (ゼノ＝ゾルディック Zeno Zorudikku) is Killua's grandfather and Silva's father. Appearance Zeno is an old man of medium height with grey white hair that stands up on his head and he has a Fu Manchu moustache. He also wears alternating signs on his garb that say either "A Kill A Day" or "Never Retire." Most of the time he is seen with his hands behind his back. Personality Zeno is a witty old man, his advancing age has not dampened his quick thinking and speed in battle. Despite his senior citizen status, he is a very formidable tactician and a skilled user of Nen. He remains calm and collected at all times and displays a unique sense of pragmatism. He takes satisfaction in being an efficient assassin and that seems to be his only conceit. Killing is just a job to him and emotion doesn't enter into it. He only risks his life if there is a reward to be gained. Zeno has high hopes on Killua, that is why he trusts the boy's ability. While Zeno is violent and will kill without hesitation, he only does so when it is required to complete a contract. Injuring innocents is avoided at all costs. Upon injuring Komugi accidently, Zeno lost all desire to complete the contract on the Ant King and left. Only after ensuring the fight between the King and the Chairman would not further injure civilians. Background Zeno is the previous patriarch of the Zoldyck family. He only had one son Silva, and was born from an unnamed mother. He is the grandson of Maha Zoldyck. Being a member of the Zoldycks, Zeno was trained in a tender age the art of assassination. He developed a great resistance against all types of poisons, and high tolerance of electricity. He appears to be on good terms with the Hunters Association's Chairman Netero, who hired Zeno to assault Ming Jol-ik's palace in East Gorteau in order to catch the chimera ant King off guard. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Zeno is first seen when he orders Milluki to let Killua go from the isolation chamber. He also tells Killua that his father Silva wants to talk to him. After Killua has left, he asks Milluki about his opinion on Killua. Milluki thinks that Killua is one of the best in the entire history of the Zoldyck family but he lets his emotion rise up on the surface, which makes Killua a failure as an assassin. Yorknew City arc After the massacre of a large number of Mafia gangsters by the Phantom Troupe, Zeno and Silva are hired by the Ten Mafia Dons to assassinate them. In the auction building in Yorknew City, after a number of other assassins who were also hired by the Mafia are killed, Zeno feels that this is not the job for them. Still, the two Zoldycks begin to search for the enemies in the building using Zeno's En, and finally they face Chrollo Lucilfer, the Troupe's leader. Chrollo admits to himself that it is quite difficult for him to take them on at the same time. Silva tells Zeno to be careful because Chrollo is capable of stealing other people's abilities. Taking those words to heart, Zeno proceeds to attack Chrollo with Silva being the backup. Realizing that Zeno is an incredible fighter, Chrollo at first wants to steal his abilities but Zeno quickly deduces that he could only do so after a difficult set of conditions has been satisfied. And so, he uses his Dragon Head technique to constantly keep Chrollo at a distance. As the fight goes on, Chrollo has a moment of distraction because he has to watch Silva as well while dodging Zeno's attacks. Zeno takes the opportunity to close in on and pin him against the wall while shouting to Silva to kill Chrollo without paying attention to him. Silva immediately throws two huge balls of aura at them, causing a large explosion at the ground level of the auction building. Suddenly Illumi interrupts their fight by calling and telling Silva that the Ten Dons have been killed. With this, Silva and Zeno spare Chrollo's life because their clients were the Ten Dons; and now that they have been killed, he is no longer the target of the Zoldycks. When he and Silva are leaving, Chrollo asks Zeno about who he thinks would win in a one-on-one between him and Chrollo, to which Zeno replies that he himself would most probably win if Chrollo fought with stealing intent, but if Chrollo fought to kill then it would be a different story. Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant arc, it is revealed that Zeno is an acquaintance of Chairman Netero of the Hunters Association, and is hired by him to assist him in an assault on the Ant King Meryem's palace, formerly belonging to the dictator Ming Jol-ik, in the Republic of East Gorteau. The two of them fly to the palace on a dragon created from Zeno's Nen. When they arrive, they are detected by Neferpitou and Shaiapouf. Zeno then break the dragon into a myriad of smaller dragons, which rain down upon the palace from the sky. At the same time he and Netero dive towards the palace. The dragons pierce through the palace and seriously injure Komugi, a normal human girl, by accident. Seeing that he has accidentally harmed an innocent and the King's caring attitude towards her, Zeno decides to quit the job, but not before making a Nen dragon to carry Netero and the King to a remote location so that they could battle each other with minimum human casualties. As he is leaving, he meets Gon and his grandson Killua, who are members of the Extermination Team of Hunters and ant defectors that have infiltrated into the palace, and tells them to judge what have happened inside — an ant trying to save the life of a human girl — for themselves. He encounters another ant, Cheetu, outside the palace, who follows Zeno and tries to pick a fight with him to show off his new techniques. Zeno ignores Cheetu's incitement and tells him to look behind him. Thinking that Zeno is trying to use the oldest trick in the book on him, Cheetu keeps following Zeno, and his head is suddenly smashed by a descending Silva, who has come to pick up his father, in a single punch. The two Zoldycks leaves the Republic of East Gorteau on a dragon. Zeno tells his son that he met Killua, that Killua may have removed Illumi's needle from his brain, and that the mission was the most incredible experience he has ever had because time seemed to start moving really slowly, which implies that facing the King was the closest to death he has ever been. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Zeno does not formally appear during this arc, however, it was hinted that Zeno and Silva has a give-and-take relationship with Illumi. Nen Abilites 'En' Zeno is exceptionally good at using En. It is said that a Nen master can have an En of 50 m in radius but Zeno stated that he could do a 300-m-in-radius En without any problem. Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Male characters